1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reel for taking up cords and cord-like bodies, a wire clip used upon being attached to this reel, an apparatus, suited for use with this reel, for automatically taking up the cord-like body, and a device for fastening the end of the cord-like body.
The term "cord-like body" (or "cord") as used here is meant to cover all linear bodies (inclusive of standed wire), regardless of the material, referred to by various names such as steel cord, filament, metal wire, wire, rope, wire cable, synthetic resin line, steel and string.
2. Description of the Related Art
After a cord-like body, especially a strongly resilient cord-like body made of steel, is taken up on a reel, it is required that one end thereof be fastened to the reel at a suitable location. One structure for fastening the end of a cord-like body is described in the specification of Japanese Utility Model Application laid-Open No. 3-62069.
According to the structure disclosed, the outer circumferential portion of a reel flange is formed to have a slot from which the end of a cord is capable of being pulled, and the outside surface of the flange is provided with a fastening member, such as a clip or spring, at a position adjacent the slot. The cord end portion (a portion somewhat short of the end of the cord) is plastically deformed into a U- or C-shaped configuration, this portion is passed through the slot and is pulled out of the flange, and the curved portion that has been pulled out is fastened by being clipped.
With a structure of this type, the end portion of the cord must be pulled out through the slot, and fastening the cord end is a troublesome task. This structure does not lend itself to automation. Further, since the cord is bent or curved into a U- or V-shaped configuration, a fairly long portion of the cord is wasted.
Since a reel suited to automation of end fastening does not exist, it has not been possible, as a matter of course, to realize a device capable of automatically fastening the end of a cord and an apparatus which takes up the cord and includes the above-mentioned device.